


Black Eggs

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the ovens in the manor's kitchen had been cordoned off and left running day and night for no reason any of the servants could gather. Baldroy scratched his head over it, as all he could see in the glowing interior were a clay bowl and several black egg-like objects inside it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like some sort of squick warnings apply, but don't know how to word it exactly. Apparently I'm fond of the idea of demons like Sebastian being similar to monotremes (quite mammalian but laying eggs).

 

 

"There was just a small matter, my lord."  
  
Nothing in Sebastian's demeanour had given Ciel any clue or warning of the subject to follow. Sebastian placed a small basket filled with what looked to be half a dozen black-shelled eggs onto the bureau in front of him. "It came as rather a surprise to me, as I can barely recall the last time the match with a human took so well. I would not say they are perfect, but they would probably survive."  
  
Ciel glared at the basket that was blocking his paper work, reminded of quaint Easter egg hunts, except that these near goose-egg sized items did not make a cheerful sight. "Get on with it. What are they?"  
  
"As I was about to say, they are the results of young master's frequent attentions." Sebastian said the last two words more slowly just to be clear.  
  
Somehow they were both managing to keep straight faces--Ciel mostly because he expected he was being baited in some trick, and tried to keep his expression as dismissive as possible while the words "hell spawn" rattled through his mind. He even managed not to blush at the mention of those activities.  
  
"Ah, but not to worry, young master," Sebastian said. "My kind live so very long compared to humans, and dislike sharing territory with each other on principle; so it is quite common to simply--" He plucked an egg from the basket and crushed it in his hand. Ciel started as thick blood-mottled goo squelched from between Sebastian's fingers along with pieces of black shell.  
  
Sebastian gave a little regret-tinged smile. "Did you know, young master, that tigers are said to push their young from cliffs to let only the hardiest survive?"  
  
Ciel stood up, scraping his chair on the floor as he knocked into it with the backs of his legs. "Just what are you getting at?"  
  
"My apologies for the mess, I shall clean it up right away. Perhaps we could take the rest up to the quarry and see if any survive the drop." As Sebastian put his hand on another of the eggs, Ciel grabbed hold of his wrist.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? Tigers do no such thing to their offspring, and neither would I."  
  
"Are you curious, then, my lord?" Sebastian peeled off his spoiled white glove, and the seal on the back of his hand drew Ciel's attention as it always did.  
  
"Supposing that anything hatches from these eggs, what will they be? Birds, reptiles...?"  
  
Sebastian smirked. "Now you are curious. Regardless of what hatches however, I must remind you that I will not have them remain in my territory. So there is no point in growing attached."  
  
Ciel regarded the egg basket with a calm expression. "Would they remain in the human world?"  
  
"Unlikely."  
  
"Birds can be quite charming."  
  
"They will not be birds, young master."  
  
"Just how much influence does my... side contribute?"  
  
Sebastian chuckled behind his hand and gave a patronizing look. "My, my, the young master is indeed curious to see the results."  
  
"Come off it, I was continuing your joke to its conclusion so I can get back to work."  
  
"Ah, my lord thinks I jest. Well then, let us wait and see, shall we?"  
  
Ciel's eye widened. "And just how long do you expect to draw this farce out?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, gestation time can vary from 30 days to 30 years."  
  
"Now you really must be joking. I could be dead within the year. Shall I humour you for the rest of my life?"  
  
"You are not already, my lord?"  
  
Ciel huffed and whisked up the basket from his desk. "Here, take these and incubate them as required."  
  
"Very well, my lord." Sebastian received the basket with both hands and a bow; and a red glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Once his butler had left the room, Ciel sat down again and rested his chin on steepled hands. The remains of the first egg lay still and shiny on the polished wood. What had looked like blood was a dark burst yolk. The egg white in this case was rather typical-yellowish and near transparent. He had expected the stench of sulphur, puffs of black smoke and a sharp-toothed little creature ready to start devouring souls.  
  
*  
  
One of the ovens in the manor's kitchen had been cordoned off and left running day and night for no reason any of the servants could gather. Baldroy scratched his head over it, as all he could see in the glowing interior were a clay bowl and several black egg-like objects inside it. He'd been thinking of asking Sebastian, but the butler was difficult to find on an average day. Bard didn't let curiosity overwhelm him; it was probably some fancy delicacy Sebastian was so fond of serving. Besides, it was already being blasted by the heat of the oven, so a bit of grilling by flamethrower seemed redundant, even to Bard.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
